· εиd σf тнε ѕτôry ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Descansa….Toma la paz que siempre anhelaste; Yo viviré, Yo sobreviviré por este corazón que formamos entre los dos.


**E**ND** O**F** T**HE** S**TORY

_**.**_

**A**utor:

_**.**_

_Has esperado a que alguien entre en tu vida, Y sea tu refugio para la noche. No te lo pierdas ahora sólo arrástrate hacia la luz. Te encontrarás una razón, no renuncies a la lucha_

_**.**_

El cielo bramaba, se iluminaba. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a descender; era como si alguien llorara, era como si el corazón de alguien se rompiera, era como si un alma se perdiera en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

La sangre descendía de sus brazos, sus piernas se tambaleaban y buscaban fuera de cualquier lugar para no darse por vencidas, pero ya era tarde…. Aquella persona se había desplomado.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que la lluvia lavara sus rostro cubierto de sangre y tierra, sonrió de medio lado y soltó un suspiro

— Solo quiero paz

Susurro para si, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y cubrió sus ojos; El dolor era insoportable. Su alma se quebraba lentamente, había tocado fondo; había llegado al límite de su cordura.

— Solo quiero paz

Mordió su labio inferior….Había sentido una presencia y estaba cada vez mas cerca; la sentía…. Sentía a aquella mujer. Al pasar los minutos aquella presencia se hacia cada vez mas cercana hasta que esta se poso frente a el; Una mujer de largo cabello negro con tonalidad azulada y ojos color perla lo miraron con lastima o quizá…._ Tristeza._

— Sasuke-kun — se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de aquel hombre, tomo una de sus manos y se la llevo hacia su pecho. — Al fin estamos juntos — Sonrió y el hombre de ojos negros y cabello negro la miro fijamente y apretó la mano de la mujer con fuerza.

Podía recordar el tiempo que paso junto a aquella mujer, podía recordar mientras sus labios se tocaban, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban…. _Era demasiado doloroso._ Recordaba el daño que le había causado, las veces que su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca llena de dolor.

Había manchado sus manos con sangre, pensó que si se alejaba de ella su final no seria tan doloroso. Le hubiera agradecido a su _dios_ si lo hubiera matado antes de que "ella" lo encontrara. _Por primera vez en su vida le hubiera agradecido._

— ¿Porque? — Pregunto la chica con cierto dolor en sus palabras — ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

Sasuke cerros sus ojos y no respondió; solo quería morir. Ya no quería seguirle causando dolor a esa mujer que consideraba el amor de su vida.

— Responde…. — las lágrimas junto a las gotas de lluvia recorrían su mejilla— _Sabes…_ Yo solo quería ver el cielo a tu lado….Yo solo quería sentir la lluvia de verano a tu lado; Quería que se llevara lejos nuestro dolor, que lavara la vergüenza de nuestras vidas.

— Hinata…. — susurro el moreno— Ya no quedan mas razones; toda mi vida me pregunte _por que… _ Nunca pensé que algún día seria feliz nuevamente; Hasta que te conocí.

El cielo bramo y la lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Sus ojos se toparon y la tristeza se hizo presente; eran dos almas llenas de dolor, quebrándose….muriendo.

— El destino por alguna razón nos unió ¿no es así Sasuke-kun? — Sasuke negó, y abrazo a la chica, la atrajo hacia su persona; quería sentir su calor, quería impregnarse de la dulzura de ese ser.

Nunca pensaron que sus vidas conseguirían un significado, Hasta que se conocieron. Sus miradas se toparon y desde ese momento sabia que eso era algo inusual y especial.

El cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a temblar, su temperatura bajaba gravemente, estaba débil; _Tenia poco tiempo. _Y Ambos lo sabían.

— Abrázame como solías hacerlo antes

La chica lo abrazo con fuerza, su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho, ya no podía con ese dolor, ya no podía con esa tristeza; Ver en esas condiciones a la persona que amaba le partía el alma. _Todo era su culpa._

Si tan solo no se hubiera escapado de su casa para ir al bosque a entrenar, si tan solo ese día se hubiera quedado en casa como su padre le ordeno; No hubiera conocido al moreno y el no estaría en ese situación.

El moría por su culpa; El moría porque ella "_Quería mas"_. Muy bien sabia que el Uchiha era un renegado, un vengador, bien sabia que el no podía estar cerca de esa aldea, pero no le importo.

Ella solo _"quería mas"…._

— Es mi culpa — Dijo mientras ahogaba sus lagrimas en su garganta

Sasuke negó

— Fue me decisión — en su voz la falta de aire.

Iba a continuar pero Hinata lo interrumpió

— No hables por favor — lo abrazo con mas fuerza. Pero el no hizo caso

— He hecho cosas terribles, tengo que pagar por los pecados que he hecho…. Solo quería un poco de tiempo….

El había matado, había robado, y no solo a personas ajenas a el; Había matado la pureza de Hinata, había robado el orgullo de la chica; había mancillado su alma. Solo por una venganza. El merecía perderse en el fuego ardiente del infierno. Tenia que pagar por todos sus crímenes… _ Lo sabía_

Había ido a ese bosque a morir, se había enfrentado con todos sus enemigos, el no había movido un solo dedo para defenderse; Todos y cada uno de ellos lo miraban con rabia, otros con lastima….

_Sasuke Uchiha había perdido todo._

Cuando había encontrado al amor de su vida pensó que podía volver a renacer…. Que equivocado estaba _estúpido. _ El nunca volvería a renacer, un demonio como el había llegado a la vida de esa mujer para hacerla pedazos; al principio la habia utilizado a su antojo la había enamorado; _ambos se habían enamorado_, pero debido a que aun era un vengador nadie podría saber de ellos, observo en la sombras como la familia de Hinata mancillaba su vida poco a poco, _Y el no hacia nada. _Observaba en las sombras la soledad, el llanto, la agonía, _Y el no hacia nada._

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Le hablo con suavidad, pero el no respondía. Su rostro lleno de sangre lucia tranquilo.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Acaso es que ellos nunca iban a ser felices, la vida se esmeraba en querer separarlos — Miro el rostro del pelinegro y no pudo evitar gritar llena de dolor, no pudo evitar derramar sus ultimas lagrimas

— Yo…Yo solo quería ver el cielo a tu lado — abrazo el cuerpo sin vida del chico— Yo solo quería sentir la lluvia en nuestros rostros, quería…quería que supieras que una nuevo corazón iba a llegar para alejar el dolor y la tristeza de nuestras vidas — decía con voz quebrada.

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro sin emoción de Sasuke y acerco sus labios hacia los del chico; acariciaba su mejilla sobre la del Uchiha mientras tomaba los labios del pelinegro entre los suyo dándole un besos que ella jamás olvidaría pero que el ya no iba a sentir; quería transmitirle a través de ese ultimo beso que ella siempre lo iba a amar y jamás lo olvidaría.

Alejo sus labios de la boca del chico tomando un poco de aire para volver a besarlos; esta vez era un beso más suave, tranquilo.

— _Estoy segura de que este no será nuestro ultimo beso…. ¿sabes porqué?... Porque tienes que corresponderlo._

_Descansa….Toma la paz que siempre anhelaste; Yo viviré, Yo sobreviviré por este corazón que formamos entre los dos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Espero sea de su total agrado. No sabia como regresar al mundo del Fanfiction, pero espero que este regalito sea una forma de. Se que tengo que continuar los que tengo pendientes & eso are. Besos & Abrazos; HinataElric


End file.
